petitsploderfandomcom-20200215-history
Petit's Adventure Recoded
Petit's Adventure Recoded is a platform Sploder game released on October 6, 2013. The game attempted to reboot the entire Petit's Adventure series. This game marks the first appearances of many series enemies, locations, allies, and items. It uses a modified Petit Lost in a Cave engine, and set the standard for modern Petit games. It took inspiration from Jumpie DEMO by Makever. Story A 12-year old boy named Petit wakes up from a nap. The evil Vometronz and his minions launch an attack on the citizens and imprisons many. Petit sees a chance to stop him. Before that happened, he was just a normal boy. But soon, he turned into what he is now. Vometronz sends his army to fight off Petit, but to no avail. Petit frees the citizens. Gameplay The game features 9 levels, 6 of which are playable. You play as Petit, who has to get to the end of every level and avoid obstacles and enemies. Petit can do a special wall jump, by jumping and tapping in the direction where the wall is. In the background are Hayds, Haydequins, and Xiphs, who don't really do much. Enemies include Mortons, Vamperors, and Swimorts. Trying to kill them results in a life loss. Mortons aren't anything special, Vamperors fly in the air, and Swimorts swim in the water. In a minigame level, Vamperors and their leader, Piro, fly around. Petit can't move and must throw a bomb and try to kill them. Level 7 features a boss battle with Vometronz. You must shoot spirals at him, so he will fall off the ledge. He doesn't attack, but in the Turbo version, there are spawning spikes. Once he falls off the ledge, the game is beaten. In Petit's Adventure Recoded Turbo (at least), if one were to press tab on Level 2, a yellow outline will appear around Petit. This trick was discovered on March 25, 2017, by Dealwithitdewott and Axiadin. Controls *Left/Right: Run *Up: Jump *Left/Right+Up: Wall Jump *Space: Shoot bomb (Level 3), Shoot spiral (Level 7) Underwater Controls *Left/Right/Up/Down: Swim Items Spiral Block *Tiles that aren't really important. Tree Stump *Tiles that, for the most part, are unimportant. Their only important role is in Level 5, where they lead you to Level 6. Yellow Spiral *Golden-colored spirals that give you an extra life. Spiral and Door *Touching a spiral will unlock a door. Door *Only in the original, a door that leads you to the next level. Spikes *Spikes will make you lose a life. Ice *Tiles that are bouncy. Question Door *In Level 6, there are 3 of these. 2 of them are trap doors that make you die, and 1 of them leads to you to the next level. Melee Spiral *Only in the Turbo version, it replaces the door from Level 2 and allows for Petit to transform into Melee Petit in the minigame. Petit's Adventure Recoded Turbo Less than a year later, an updated rerelease was made, adding a few differences. However it's safe to say not much has changed. These are the changes made: *The title screen is updated, and sky is colored slightly different. *All clouds are changed to the Petit 3 style. Later, it was updated to the Racket Frog style. *Motion resistance is turned off, making the game faster. *In Level 2, you can now jump over the screen. *Some stumps are bigger, closer to the ground, or removed. *In Level 2, what was originally a door is now a Melee Spiral. *Petit is now Melee Petit in the minigame and can move around, like in Adventure. *There are more Vamperors in the minigame. *Some Petit 3 (and later, Racket Frog) backgrounds are added. *In Level 4, the Xiph on the moving platform now turns around. *In Level 5, the Vamperor is moved down. *Parts of Level 5 are rearranged so that it's not mandatory to lose a life from the Morton to get across. *In Level 6, the water looks slighty different at one part. *There is now a spiral and door in Level 6. *There are now spikes in the boss level, making sure Petit CAN lose. *Rich3001k's graphic in the outro is updated. *In a later update, Petit recieves his walking animation from Petit Shore. Category:Games